


One Step Ahead

by ladysche



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysche/pseuds/ladysche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that acting on one's feelings is harder even than wielding a sword? Hakuyuu begins to realize that he's struggling to resist, and Kouen secretly feels the same.<br/>While there's nothing nsfw, some sexual content is vaguely implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Ahead

He loved him. It was wrong. He should not have loved him. But he did. 

Hands clasped over the younger male’s, and immediately, his heart seemed to stop beating. It was only to help him steady his sword. But as he brushed his own arm against Kouen’s hot skin, he struggled to think of anything else. Anything other than Kouen’s warmth was now lost to him.

Kouen always was hot to the touch. Almost as though he were running a fever. Or, rather, like he had a fire burning inside of him. And each time Hakuyuu stood close, he risked being engulfed by those flames. But at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“That’s it. Always one step ahead of your opponent. Never lower your gaze, or your sword, En. Now you’ve got it." 

He was a quick learner in nearly every area. A brilliant student, seemingly absorbing every word spoken by the First Prince. People always listened to what Hakuyuu said, obeyed his commands and instructions. But Kouen… Kouen did more than that. He thought on everything deeply, reflecting on each sentence uttered by Hakuyuu. Always seeking the highest meaning. Even if it meant questioning the prince. Hakuyuu liked that. 

After training was over, they both sat on the grass, beads of sweat dripping from their skin. Ah, if he could only reach over, and remove those simple white robes, now damp, that clung so nicely to Kouen’s skin. Highlighting those toned muscles, and that youthful form. Hakuyuu wanted more. 

A sigh, and Hakuyuu leaned back, laying down now. "Come on, Kouen. You’ve worked hard. Take a few moments and rest." 

"But Your High–" 

"No buts, this is an order.” His eyes were glistening now, amusement clear in the tone of his voice. He let out a chuckle as he heard the other grumble a little to himself, then drop onto his back at last. Hakuyuu’s head turned, now looking right into Kouen’s eyes. 

Kouen, though, dared not stare back. Once their eyes met, he glanced away, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. And perhaps something else. Was this… arousal? He’d never felt it like this before. Not with the concubines, nor the noble women who asked him to dance. But he’d always imagined it to be this way.. 

Hakuyuu smiled, enjoying the sight. Kouen was beautiful. In all his awkwardness, and all his uncertainties. The First Prince saw the potential that Kouen could not see in himself. He would be far stronger than Hakuyuu one day. Able to overpower him easily. 

But for now… 

Hakuyuu glanced around. No one was around. No one would disturb their training, surely. Feeling rather brave, he rolled over, so that he pinned the younger male to the ground. Laughing softly at the quiet mumbles of supposed protest, Hakuyuu leaned in close, breath hot against Kouen’s ear. “What did I say, En? You always have to stay one step ahead." 

Kouen didn’t want to, though. He was content to be beaten by Hakuyuu, in whatever this game was. 

After all, he loved Hakuyuu, too. He knew it was wrong. He knew he should not have loved him. But he did.


End file.
